daughter of perephone
by Persephone princess
Summary: when a new camper comes and is claimed by Persephone nico develops a crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction I created my account yesterday so this may be good or bad I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my ocs so thanks. rated k+**

Nico di angelos pov

Nico was in his cabin looking at a photo of him and hazel. Hazel was so far away from him she was at the other camp. Just then Annabeth burst into his dorm and yelled "hurry up Nico there's a new demigod!". Nico was not as excited new demigods meant he had protected them for a while. He ran outside and scanned the area at his feet was a girl around 13? Nico picked her up and looked at her she had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and freckles sprinkled apon her face she was light, and her eyes Nico saw were the most beautiful green Nico had ever seen. Just then a dark pink aura surrounded her when it went away everyone gasped. Above her head was half a pomegranate! Chiron burst out of the big house and shouted "what is her name" weakly she muttered to Nico "Alexiana florae" Nico repeated that to Chiron he shouted "All Hail Alexiana Florae Daughter of Persephone" everyone bowed. "since we have no Persephone cabin you will sleep in Nico's cabin by next week, you'll have your own cabin" weakly Alexiana said were, am I?

{line break}

Alexianas pov

Alexiana did not know what to do she felt safe in Nico's arms, but she wanted to get out of this place in frustration she made one of the trees grow fruit and she accidently surrounded herself with shadow so only Nico could see her Nico was amazed. Inside her head she knew that she had a crush on Nico, but she wouldn't express herself yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi no reviews yet but whoever reviews will get a shoutout and also will get a blue cookie! (::)

Also im doing a competion and I want you to choose if it will be alexianaxnico or alexianax other character list your reasons. So on with the story

Alexianas pov

Alexiana was walking out of her cabin and saw a Percy Jackson proposing to Annabeth chase **(percabeth!) **so she was pretty sure Annabeth was going to say yes so she was extremely suprised when Annabeth turned down the ring and lifted up her hand on it was a beautiful ring with a ruby in the shape of a owl. "leo proposed to me already" Percy shocked and broken put th ring away but just then Annabeth grew a huge smile and pulled of the ring and then said "tricked you" and said " of course I would but it's a bit early".

Smiling she skipped off to the strawberry fields and saw that even with the satyrs and Demeter and Dionysus cabins helping they just couldn't get them to grow with some effort she made them transform into big juicy red strawberrys. Feeling happy she stayed in her summer look.

She then saw Nico looking at her and she blushed so much she was as red as a strawberry. Nico then said something that surprised her " alexiana would you um uh like to um go to the fireworks with me tonight."

She then said something along the lnes of " blargh of course" but in her head she was sqealing and giggling just after nico left Persephone appeared in front of her and said " I kne that my husbands favourite son liked you" then "but I wont let him kidnap you like hades did to me"

She muttered some stuff in ancient Greek and then cursed her and nico " by the power in spring and the underworld I proclaim that nico di angelo will not be allowed near my daughter!" bursting into tears alexiana ran off…

Nicos pov

Nico went to talk to alexiana but coulnt find her anywhere he asked some campers and they said she was in her cabin he headed towards cabin 40 and was pushed away by some invisible barrier.

He was upset by this and went back to his own cabin.

Alexianas pov

After that horrible encounter with her mother she transformed into her winter form

She had greyish purplish hair dark brown eyes and all her freckles disappeared her skin was the same colour as nicos. She didn't like herself in this form and stayed in her cabin the whole day.

Zeus's pov

He looked down on to camp halfblood and saw that a new cabin had been built he saw his granddaughter walking around in it in her winter form he had taken a liking to her and was planning to pursue her and make her his wife after divorcing hera.


	3. Chapter 3

"hi so I will update quite frequently sorry the last stories were so short but I may have huge spaces in between when I publish/strong/p

"I was listening to shallow by lady gaga and Bradley cooper it is a beautiful song

"Make sure to check out my poll and review! Blue cookies for everyone! (::) (::) Shoutout will happen if you review with your answer for the alxianaxnico or alexianaxother character byeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Hi so no one reviewed but I won't be put down I'm not like those other authors who just quit if they don't get reviews  
"Shoutouts to: yacelis for liking this this story/p  
Zeus's pov  
He nervously entered heras room and said suddenly/p  
Sign this  
Hera looked taken back then signed extremely happy he gave it to the goddess of marriage wich was hera and then laughed at her/p  
were divorced" "take it"  
Then he went down to earth and talked to Chiron

"Alexianas pov  
She was called by Chiron with "important news"br /when she was told the king of Olympus wanted to marry her and make her the Queen she said no she was the princess of the underworld "and Nico was her prince thought dreamily after that she returned to her cabin and saw that nico was in there talking to hr mom asking her to lift the enchantment and let her and him become prince and princess of the underworld

11 years later  
"They were in the underworld and Alexiana was about to become immortal and the husband of the prince of the underworld and then they kissed


	5. end

Hi I'm so sorry for not updating but the way this story's headed I can continue I'm so sorry but I'm writing a new story right now see you there


End file.
